The Monk (Dororo)
Beginning his journey, Hyakkimaru crosses ways with a blind man who claims that he smells the scent of death on him and knows that Hyakkimaru is being followed by shape-shifting demons. Hyakkimaru asks how he could know such things, the man explains that even though he is blind, his other senses are heightened. After explaining that he is also blind, the old man asks Hyakkimaru where is headed to, which he responds "somewhere I can find happiness". He continues on to ask how his swordsmanship is, which Hyakkimaru has none. The old man then shows him that he is able to slice a fly in half with no effort. after seeing this display, Hyakkimaru begs the old man to train him, but is denied. The old man explains that he only wanted to show him and explain that he was self-taught and one has to depend on themselves to obtain happiness in this world. The old man continues on his way, but is pursued by a relentless Hyakkimaru, who has no where to go. Once reaching a narrow path along a hillside, the old man approached a fallen Hyakkimaru. He goes to explain to the old man that he is useless due to his disabilities. He tells Hyakkimaru to follow him if he can manage to not be blown away by the wind. Once reaching the other side, the old man shows Hyakkimaru an abandoned Shrine where a group of children have taken up residence. The sole survivors of attack on their village, all left to help each other, many missing limbs or left with burn scars. The old man explains to Hyakkimaru that they work hard to survive on their own and he needs to learn from their example. The old man goes on to continue his travels, where Hyakkimaru stays to help the children and improve himself and trains with his swords. While living there, Hyakkimaru meets a mute girl named Mio, he develops for. She in turn has feelings for him, but feels that he would not love her. (It's implied that she "visits" soldiers at night in exchange for food for the children to eat.) Hyakkimaru reassures her that it doesn't matter to him and they'll be able to find happiness, though what little happiness they had is found to be short-lived. One day after practice, Hyakkimaru finds the shrine on fire and many of the children killed, including Mio. Finding the soldiers responsible, Hyakkimaru cuts them down, after finding out that the children were murdered for not vacating their home. Slowly, Hyakkimaru's flashback ends. Hyakkimaru explains to Dororo that Mio was the first person to make him feel human and once she died, so did his humanity. He presses that his body is as cold as someone who is dead, which is why death follows him. He points out an ape in the distance, and explains that it's a corpse possessed by the God of Death. He concludes that Dororo will give up for sure, but on the contrary, Dororo is more convinced to take Hyakkimaru's blade. Given up, Hyakkimaru runs away from Dororo in hopes that he'll be too tired to give chase, though grows worried when he sees Dororo isn't following him and hurries back. He finds Dororo attempting to attack the possessed ape, which Hyakkimaru beheads and scolds him for thinking he could take on the creature. Dororo explains he thought he could kill it and make a meal out of it, ending the chapter with the two walking together. Category:Dororo Manga